


Just Desserts

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: In retrospect, dumping the whole bowl of apple filling over Velvet’s head may have been a bit much.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just 100% entirely self-indulgent kink fic
> 
> you can imagine this takes place in the same AU as “[a modern wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/series/956844)” if it floats your boat, though

In retrospect, dumping the whole bowl of apple filling over Velvet’s head may have been a bit much.

But come on, how else was Magilou supposed to react when Velvet so _rudely_ protested her presence in the kitchen? It’s not as if Magilou actually disturbed Velvet’s making of apple pie; all she did was lick the spoon very suggestively while Velvet was watching. It’s not Magilou’s fault that Velvet’s response was to roll her eyes and flick flour in Magilou’s face until she was coughing on the stuff—and after that, well, Velvet should have known better than to turn her back to her.

Too late for regrets, anyhow. The deed is done, the yellow mush has created a sticky, dripping mess atop dark hair, and even though Magilou can’t see Velvet’s face right now, the angry tension in her shoulders is obvious. For a while, both of them are shock-still, neither moving a muscle.

Then Velvet whirls around—at the exact moment Magilou snatches her phone up from her pocket and snaps a pic. The shot that stares back at her on the screen is a moment frozen perfectly in time: Velvet with her brow tightly furrowed, her lips curled into a scowl, as a glob of mushed apple drips from her bangs onto the tip of her nose.

Holy shit, that’s _priceless_.

But if Velvet wasn’t thirsty for vengeance before, she definitely is once she sees the flash of Magilou’s phone’s camera, so Magilou takes not another second to turn tail and run, giggling the whole way. Velvet takes off after her, and Magilou leads the chase into the living area of their apartment, past the coffee table and sofa. Once on the opposite side of the furniture, Magilou turns to face her pursuer, responds to Velvet’s every movement so as to keep the obstacles between them. 

“Delete it,” Velvet hisses, eying the phone, and Magilou smirks.

“Mmm, don’t wanna!” Magilou tauntingly waves her phone in the air, a red flag in front of an already incensed bull. “In fact, I think I should post this to the group chat. I bet Rokurou and Eizen would get a real kick out of it.”

“Like hell you will!” Velvet launches forward, leaping straight over the coffee table, and Magilou squeals with laughter as she dodges to the side. But her evasive maneuvers are no match for Velvet’s speed, and it’s not long before her girlfriend catches her around her waist, yanking Magilou up and off her feet so that she’s kicking at air. Velvet swiftly crosses her arms over Magilou’s front, each of her hands grasping onto the opposite hip—and then, with a low chuckle, she digs her fingers in.

Oh _god_.

“W-wait, Velvet, don’t—!” Magilou flails instantly, involuntary laughter bubbling up her throat as she twists in Velvet’s hold. “Don’t you dare! No n-no _nohohohoo_!”

“Oh, you’re in for it now,” Velvet whispers in her ear, and Magilou can’t help but squeak because dammit, Velvet _knows_ her ears are ticklish too. Magilou tries her damnedest to struggle, to wrench herself free, to run away and save herself from this torment, but all she manages to do is plant her feet to the floor. Any attempts to do more are thwarted when Velvet shifts her balance and sends both of them toppling down to the couch, where Velvet easily pins Magilou flat on her stomach beneath her.

“S-shit, shit, _stahahap_!” Magilou gasps against the plush, as Velvet’s fingers release her hipbones to begin cruelly dancing up her sides. Already, she’s struggling to breathe, and it doesn’t help that there’s still slight remnants of flour in her nose and throat. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, p-please, no more! I can’t take it!”

“Well, you’re gonna have to take it,” Velvet croons, her fingers never ceasing, her voice dripping with smug satisfaction. “Because I’m gonna keep tickling, and tickling, and tickling, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me.”

Magilou shrieks in terror and bucks her hips as if to try and throw Velvet off, but she knows it’s useless even as she attempts it. She’s far too bony and thin to ever hope to out-wrestle Velvet, and her ticklish spots are easily exploited because they’re all over her entire body. Velvet explores nearly all of them with wicked enthusiasm, trailing her attack up to Magilou’s ribs, her armpits, her neck, her ears, before returning to her hips to start the cycle all over again.

As promised, Velvet doesn’t stop. Not until the tickling has become actual torture, not until Magilou’s struggling has died down and her voice has become so strained she can’t even beg for mercy anymore. Utterly wracked by laughter and screams and sobs, no longer capable of coherent thought much less words, Magilou repeatedly taps her hand down on the cushion, a desperate signal of surrender. 

When Velvet finally grants mercy, Magilou’s whole body feels like it’s on fire. Completely drained of energy, she flops limply down into the plush, eyes closed in exhaustion as she heaves for breath. A hand grabs her shoulder and Magilou can’t even think to resist as she’s roughly rolled onto her back, as the phone that she’d somehow managed to keep grasped in her hand that entire time is promptly taken from her.

One beep rings out, then a second, and the chiming of the third informs Magilou that the picture has been deleted.

“Evil,” Magilou eventually manages, once she regains enough air and coherence to speak again. With some effort, she forces her eyes open and glares up at Velvet. “You. Are. _Evil_!”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t deserve it.” Velvet grins, wide and toothy and positively _devilish_ , and something deep inside Magilou _throbs_ as Velvet dips down to tease her lips over her ear again. “Now, if you’re going to cast aspersions, perhaps I should continue punishing you?”

Velvet’s hands lightly touch her sides, motionless but threatening, and Magilou squeaks fearfully. Her skin still tingles from the earlier assault, and if Velvet tickles her any more, Magilou swears she actually might _die_.

“ _No_! N-no, no you’re not evil, you’re amazing, please I’ll do anything you want I promise just no more I can’t oh god please Velvet please don’t don’t don’t d _OHOHON’T_ —!”

Instead of the anticipated attack to her sides, Velvet abruptly dives in to blow a raspberry against the skin of her neck. Magilou _screams_.

But then Velvet pulls back both her mouth and her hands, and Magilou wheezes, her whole body feeling like dead weight. She pouts up at Velvet, who simply rolls her eyes before nudging Magilou’s lips with her own, kissing gently. Velvet’s forehead is still sticky with applesauce, and her lips taste faintly of cinnamon, and Magilou shudders as the breath she’d only just regained is stolen away from her yet again.

“Does…does this mean you’re done?” Magilou huffs once their lips separate, still a little scared of another attack.

Velvet quirks a brow, brandishing one hand above Magilou’s face and wiggling her fingers in the air. Magilou flinches at the gesture, whimpering and instantly curling in on herself—and at this, Velvet finally relents, chuckling and resting her palm harmlessly against Magilou’s cheek.

“I’m done, you wimp.”

Magilou exhales one last time, relief flooding her system as all her muscles finally, _finally_ go lax. Thoroughly defeated, she brings her hand up to her face, rubbing at the little smudges of jelly pasted to her forehead and the flour that still cakes the corners of her mouth. “You sadist,” she accuses, but with no bite. “You enjoyed that far too much.”

“You’re one to talk,” Velvet doesn’t even break eye contact as she pushes herself up onto her knees, then reaches a hand down between Magilou’s legs. Magilou can’t deny it; her crotch is coated with a sticky wetness that cannot only be sweat, that has already seeped straight through her shorts. Being rendered helpless by her ruthless girlfriend never fails to get Magilou _excited_.

Magilou grins cheekily, sensing the shift in the air. “Well then. You wanna help me take care of that?”

Velvet sighs before rubbing one of her bangs between her fingers, the hair strands now dried and somewhat cakey. “I suppose you have already ruined any chances of that pie getting done tonight.”

Velvet gets up off the couch and stands, then grabs Magilou by the hand to help pull her onto her feet as well. Magilou is a hint unsteady, still recovering her strength, but Velvet endeavors to make up for her earlier sadism by supporting Magilou’s body with her own. With their arms entangled and Velvet’s lips against her ear, Velvet breathes out a promise that makes Magilou’s whole body flush with heat.

“The shower,” Velvet murmurs. “Let’s finish this in there.”


End file.
